


Line

by Fullmetalruby



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: A comment asked for modelling, AKA she is a queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Omniscient Diane, So I delivered, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalruby/pseuds/Fullmetalruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Diane knows too much, Heath looks like a dad, and Hozumi makes sure that he actually is one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line

**Author's Note:**

> StarMaiden said that they (she? Dare I be so bold?) wanted to see Heath and Hozumi modelling and I couldn't stop myself.  
> Enjoy.

Heath decided his life was over the day his sister branched out into maternity clothing.

Because not only did she decided to branch out into maternity clothing, she decided that her little brother and his mate were to be her starring models. It was a cruel joke, really. Hozumi had recently graduated, and Heath had been taking online college classes for a year already. Diane knew this. However, what Diane didn't know was that Hozumi was, in fact, pregnant.

It had been an accident, really. Hozumi's heat and Heath's rut happened to coincide, they were both so horny they forgot what a condom _was_ , much less where they were or how to use one, and four weeks later Hozumi stood before Heath looking like he was about to faint. Heath had gently taken Hozumi in his arms and asked what he intended to do before giving his own opinion.

Of course, Hozumi was going to keep the baby, and Heath then allowed himself to grin and swing Hozumi around. Sure, they were young, and sure neither of them exactly knew what they were going to do with their lives, but that fact slipped their minds as they made exited and childish plans for their life with a baby. They would live in a castle with servants to wait on Hozumi hand and foot for the whole pregnancy, and Heath would be able to pass all of his work on to his butler so that he, the lord of the castle, could stay with Hozumi always.

But, as previously stated, Diane knew none of that. All she was thinking about was _New clothing line. Need models. Mated would be best. Brother has mate. Call brother._

After dragging himself to his sister's workplace at way-too-early in the morning, Heath was forced into a set of stereotypical Dad Clothes. His hair was pulled down and styled so that it looked both effortless and perfect, and some light makeup was applied.

But Hozumi, after spending an hour in makeup and costume, looked absolutely angelic. He had been given slight hair extensions, and a sparse layer of makeup had been applied. Underneath the otherwise loose shirt and open sweater, a fake stomach had been strapped to Hozumi's thin body. He blushed and smiled lightly at Heath.

Heath knew that his mouth was hanging open, knew that his face had turned redder than an apple at the sight. But he didn't care. Hozumi walked over and pushed Heath's mouth shut with one finger.

"You look like a dad." The omega said, giving his mate a once-over.

Heath bent slightly and kissed Hozumi's cheek. "Well, that _is_ the point."

Diane hit her brother across the back of the head. "Okay you two, on the floor."

The shoot went as most shoots did, changing clothes several times and then taking more pictures in another scene. From a baby shower with an 8-month belly to a walk in the park with a 5-month one, they must have done three dozen shots in each scene.

At the end of it, after Heath had changed back into his regular clothes and the modelling director was busy shouting orders at a now solo Hozumi, Diane stepped in next to Heath.

"So..." she drawled, giving her brother a devious glance out of the side of her eye. "When's the wedding?"

Heath glared at Diane, crossing his arms defiantly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The female alpha smirked. She tossed her head like a proud horse. "'I don't know what you're talking about' my ass, Heath. I did that kid's makeup, and I don't care if he wasn't wearing it. I know a line from a ring when I see one, and this thing must have a serious rock on it from the indent I saw."

Heath tore his gaze from Diane, choosing instead to focus on a coffee stain on a nearby carpet. "We haven't discussed a date yet."

Diane let out a harsh bark of triumphant laughter. "I knew it!"

Hozumi finished up quickly after that, hurrying over to his mate and said mate's sister. Linking their arms, Heath and his omega started towards the door.

Diane caught her little brother's shoulder just as they were pulling in the door that read 'push' in bold. "Real quick, two things. One, I call dibs on designing your clothes for the wedding, and two," Diane smiled- not a smirk, but a proud smile at said everything. "Congrats, you two."

She wasn't talking about the engagement.

Heath shot his sister the universal sibling look of alarmed _how-did-you-know-that_ before the smile faded from her face and a knife-thin grin replaced it. It said _I have my ways_.

Hozumi didn't notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any crappiness, this might have taken half an hour without interruptions (I was watching a documentary simultaneously, so sue me.)


End file.
